Roaming
by Danym
Summary: An open door leads to a funny scene in the hallway. Response to a Unbound Improv Challenge


Roaming

By Dany

Summary: An open door leads to a funny scene in the hallway.

A/N: Response to a Unbound Improv Challenge. Hope this does make sense. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

xxxxx

"If you would stop moving around so much, I might be able to get in," Grissom swore and all motion stopped outside his office.

The door was not fully closed and his voice carried through the hallway. "Hold still. I almost have it."

Bewildered glances where exchanged outside the office, but no one dared to take a look through the open door to see what this was about. Some wondered who was in there and the others who _knew_ who was in there wondered if they had lost their mind and were hallucinating.

"Stop squirming and I promise it won't bite."

Heads whipped around, not believing what they were hearing.

"Damn it," Grissom swore again and the door flew open.

Sara Sidle hurried out of the office, her top slightly askew so that her stomach was showing. She had a plastic bowl in her hand her eyes darted around, obviously searching for something.

Grissom appeared right behind her looking around too, ignoring the bewildered looks they got from the lab techs.

"There," Sara called and made a quick sprint and threw herself to the floor in front of the breakroom.

This behavior was strange – even for experimenting geeks, so a crowd gathered behind the glass walls to watch the spectacle.

"Got it," Grissom asked, bending down to see for himself.

Sara looked up, brushing some strands of hair out of her face. "I think so. Didn't see anything scurrying away."

A bit dazed from her burst of energy, she sat up and when she realized what a picture she presented to Greg, who was standing in the breakroom unmoving, and the rest of the lab she blushed. The cold air on her stomach reminded her to pull her top down and to pray that nothing of her clothing tore and was exposing even more skin. A quick check told her that everything else seemed to be in place.

When she looked up again she noticed the looks the others cast her way. She knew he was oblivious so she tried to get his attention. "Uhm, Grissom?"

He looked around and noticed the stares. "There is something called _work_, you know," he said in a maddeningly calm voice and watched in satisfaction as the techs went their way.

Only Greg, who looked a bit afraid, remained rooted in place. He would have to walk past them and since it was a molecular impossibility to disappear he stood stock-still.

Now that the air was clear, Grissom took Sara's place by the bowl and began to carefully lift one end to look beneath. "Good catch, Sara. It's there."

Sara huffed out a satisfied breath, but otherwise remained silent.

With the utmost care he lifted the bowl again while inching his hand slowly beneath it, pressing it flat to the floor.

Sara stood up and headed over to Greg's freshly brewed coffee pot, not waiting to see if Grissom was successful in his pursuit. She poured herself a cup, profiting from the fact that Greg was still trying to disappear.

"I got him. We can go back and continue if you want." Grissom was already moving back towards his office.

"I'll be right there," she called after him, figuring she should try and unfreeze Greg. "He's gone. You can move now and run."

The young man looked up at her. She had that smile on her face that told him she was kidding. "I'm not…uhm…scared or something," he stammered, but Sara knew that he was, especially when Grissom was conducting an experiment.

"Sure!" Lifting the mug she took a sip of the coffee and moaned a little in appreciation when she discovered that it was _the_ coffee.

"So…what were you and Grissom doing that shouldn't bite." Greg tried to shift the attention away from him – with success.

Sara blushed for the second time that day and thought back to what they had been doing. The feel of Grissom's hand on her arm, her stomach and just beneath her…

"So I take it, it was good." This time it was Greg's turn to be smug, his confidence returning.

"We were conducting an experiment," she snapped. "Don't you have _work_ to do?" She hated it when people tried to play the 'Sara and Grissom'-card. It was even worse that it was one of her friends.

"I know you love to do experiments with Grissom. I'll be sure to send him to you to repeat the experiment about arachnophobia." Before Greg could defend himself she rushed from the room in the direction of Grissom's office.

As she shut the door she saw Grissom holding his tarantula in his hand and talking to it softly.

The tarantula…those hands…her skin…the tarantula…

"That was a lot more fun than it should have been."

The end


End file.
